Scandinavian Sauna
by BradburyStreet
Summary: A oneshot involving a Sweden/America/Denmark threesome in the sauna. You heard me.


**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Please don't sue me... v_v**

**So...uh...yeah it's been a while since I wrote one of these... |||**

**This was from a role-play between me and a friend which stopped halfway and I finished the rest. **

**Uh...yeah I'm embarrassed and...uh...warnings & disclaimers! Right...yeah...****warnings...**

**Warnings: Sex, Threesome, Nudity, Adult Situations and other explicit nonsense **

**Enjoy?**

* * *

><p>Scandinavian Sauna<p>

* * *

><p>America whistled to himself proudly as he walked down the fitness center's hallway. After a nice workout the nation would relax quite restfully in a sauna. He got a locker key and towel from a bored-looking attendant (apparently, the place really was practically empty, except for its pools) and removed his clothes and glasses in the locker room. It was rather eerie, being the only one in there, but he liked the privacy. It meant that he didn't have to worry about his fellow nations (or France for the matter...).<p>

Once naked, he wrapped the towel around his waist and entered the steamy room gratefully. America sat down on the wooden bench and sighed, contented. If only he could just stay there forever and not have to face the world (literally) again. He breathed in the heavy, hot air, and closed his eyes. It really was nice.

The American wasn't sure how long he stayed like that, relaxing, but he was quite startled when the door opened and a nation walked in.

That nation being Denmark.

The Scandinavian nation had indeed entered the sauna. Denmark was unclothed as well; a black towel clung to his narrow waist while another was draped around his shoulders. He stood tall in the doorway, deep blue eyes lighting up with recognition once he caught sight of the other man.

"Heeey! Look who it is!" The sandy blond's voice was deep with just a trace of an accent.

He pulled the towel from his shoulders and came to sit beside America, extending a hand in greeting.

"America, Long time no—…anything. Haha! How's it going?"

Denmark wasn't really friendly with the superpower. After he had a falling out with Sweden, things didn't seem too sunshiny with any of the other Scandinavians allies including this one here. As of late though, connections were easier to establish with the lightened mood and especially now that he and Sweden shared something…even if it was simply a bridge.

"Nice seeing you too Denmark..." America said as he shook the Dane's hand.

"Everything is fine. You?"

He nodded, smiling. Under the surface, though, he wasn't too satisfied with the American's answer.

"It's good! Very good, did you hear about the new connection with Sweden and myself? The _Øresundsbron_ Bridge, yeah?" The Dane smiled proudly.

"You should come visit some time, If Sweden would agree, we can show you how we had made it."

There was a catch in his voice that hinted something, but it didn't seem like he was going to elaborate on the 'creation' process.

"How is your sister faring? What was her name…? Colombia? No, no… It was a sister, right? Or did he have a brother..." Well, whichever, Denmark could remember he had a sibling of _some _sort.

"You mean Canada? Yeah he's alright." America corrected.

"So about this bridge..." He asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Right, right. The kid with the bear. He reminded Denmark too much of Finland anyway.

"Good to hear he's well." The blond nodded and rubbed his thighs.

"The bridge? What would you like to know about it?" He grinned, excited.

Not too many people were taking notice of the new addition, so any chance to speak about it was cherished, especially with a fellow nation.

"Y-Yeah! It sounds pretty cool!" America exclaimed.

He nodded in agreement. "It took quite a while, We were doing it _in _and _out_ of the water, on the land too and it was so _stressful_ on the body. Sweden got tired of doing all the work after awhile and I had to take over, which is fine by me since sometimes I like my methods better then his, We got it done though, when we finished he was so _exhausted_."

Denmark mused his hair a bit, as the sauna had rendered his hair gel useless. "Good thing we had workers to take over for us when we just couldn't do it anymore. Without them, that thing would've never gotten finished."

"Exhausted huh? Well now you can relax!" America joked, resting his hand on the Dane's shoulder.

He laughed a little, leaning back and patting the American's hand.

"That's right. I came here to do just that."

An eyebrow was raised then, and Denmark suddenly asked, "What made you come here alone? I always thought you were the social nation."

"O-Oh well I'm not that social..." America downplayed.

"Even a hero needs some alone time."

"But..." His eyes quickly glanced the Dane's abdomen.

"It's nice having _some_ company around..."

An eyebrow was raised when Denmark caught the excitable nation looking over his body. He couldn't help feeling a slight nag in the back of his mind not to pursue America's possible intentions. What about that economic slump they'd just gotten over? The oil crisis?

"See something you like?"

Well regardless, He never really was one to think things over.

"Nothing particular...just that you're really well-built..." America said, fidgeting his fingers.

"Come now, don't be shy!" He grinned and pats the American on the back, wrapping and arm around his shoulders.

"You're quite the nation yourself, making such a comeback and still looking great."

The Danish country didn't seem to be very shy about his affections, or very serious. He brought his arm away and gave America's towel a soft playful tug.

"Aren't you burning up yet?" He asked, shifting to pull his own towel off without a care.

There was a deep scar starting on his hip and dipping down to his lower back, but the rest was obscured from view. "Much better." He mumbled to himself, resting his head back on the tile wall.

America gulped as his eyes traveled from Denmark's broad, muscular chest and shoulders, down his toned abs, and followed the trail of blond, curly hair from his naval all the way down. A faint blush made its way across the American's cheeks at this, and he quickly adverted his gaze, feeling a bit like a pervert. It wasn't like he was checking Denmark out or anything, not that the nation wasn't attractive, he was just curious. That was all.

The Scandinavian nation caught the glance at his torso and quirked his lip, thinking that America was examining the old mark in his skin and not the equipment between his legs.

"From the Viking wars." He justified, running his fingers along the raised flesh on his hip.

"Got knicked with my very own ax, It wasn't mine at the time, it was Greenland's before he became a part of me." The blond sighed.

"You know what it feels like to have a civil war, don't you? Back when you had a relationship with Britain, yes?"

"Yeah...my independence..." America trailed off as he remembered his Revolution against Britain.

Denmark was quiet then, leaning back against the tile. "It can be lonely." He mumbled.

Sensing the atmosphere starting to become depressing, America decided to lighten up the mood.

"Well that's history. We gotta look into the future! Things will get better over time! After all, we're two sexy-er..." The blush started to creep across his face as he held his tongue.

The blond's face lit up hearing that and he leaned forward, looking to the other man. "Eh? Two sexy...nations?" The Dane laughed.

"You're right, We should make some new history."

"What are you planning...?" America said as the Dane moved closer to his face.

"I think you know what I'm talking about..." Denmark growled.

He ran his fingers through America's hair, feeling the others skin slick with sweat from the heat of the sauna, or maybe his proximity was starting to get to the other blond.

"Come now, You're in need of some new connections, Right?" Denmark moved his hand to the back of America's neck, bringing their faces close enough to taste each others lips.

"We could have that here, now, no political strings attached." A kiss was lain on the American's cheek, The Dane waited to feel him come closer or pull away.

"What do you say?"

"I suppose..." The America said softly.

He smiled, kissing the American on the lips as if to reward his uncertainty. America immediately responded in kind and kissed him back, softly but with passion. Their kiss became more rough and hungry as both nations battled for dominance in each others mouth. America moaned as Denmark began to attack his neck, steadily nipping at the soft skin.

"Eager are we?" The Dane snorted as he cupped the younger nation's erected cock.

"You're the one talk…" America replied, eying Denmark's erection.

They kissed again, tongues dancing with another, moans exchanges and erections repeatedly brushing against each other. Just as another kiss was gaining passion, Denmark slipping his arms around America and urging him to lay back, there was the sound of yet another nation entering the sauna with slow, tired steps. The Dane could hear soft foreign mumbling from just outside of the sauna, and a smile spread across his kiss-swollen lips.

"It's Sweden," he said, to answer the American's uncertainty as the other nation eased out of his arms.

"Don't worry, He's a very open minded country."

America quickly straightened up and moved away from Denmark as Sweden entered the sauna. The Danish nation nearly pouted when America moved away from him, but turned to look at the tall Swede instead. "_Go-dåg_, Sweden." He waved him over, scooting away from America even further to make room for the largest of the three to take a seat.

Sweden didn't look particularly excited about sharing the sauna with the two other nations, he was beat. Finland had yet another tantrum and Sweden had to clean up the bloody mess and deal with Norway and Iceland's whining about it afterward. Though he did look rather handsome without his glasses and uniform on, the Swede still appeared to be quite agitated. Subconsciously, the tall man moved to leave before the Danish nation beckoned him over again. Hesitantly, he sat among the two and raised an eyebrow at Denmark's nude-ness.

"...Hrm." Was all that came from him, He nodded to America in belated greeting.

"So...Sweden..." America said, trying to break the ice.

"How ya been?"

Sweden gave a deep sigh, rolling back his shoulders. "M'tired." He announced, eying a smirking Denmark as the other nation coiled an arm around his shoulders. The older male attempted to shrug his arm off, but was rewarded with a head of honey-blonde hair on his shoulder too instead.

He narrowed his eyes, looking distressed. "Yourself?"

"Exhausted..." The American replied, scooting a bit closer to Sweden.

Denmark grinned when he spotted the American edging closer to Sweden, Carefully, he trailed a hand down the middle nation's thigh, slowly coming back up to ease his hand under the man's towel.

"You're both so tired, huh? C'mon…wake up a little..."

Sweden glanced at the Dane's hand while he cupped a particular part of his anatomy, making his leg shift a little. "...Not now." He mumbled, glaring.

Denmark shook his head and gestured to America. "He's an accepting nation! Hell, _älskar_ , We were kissing before you came in."

The man seemed to consider this, Running his fingers through his hair and looking from the Dane to the American.

"...I don't believe you." The Swede settled on muttering.

"Believe him Swede..." America said leaning close to Sweden's face. His fingers circled the man's nipple.

"I can be _very_ flexible..."

Sweden wasted no time pressing his mouth the American's, the openly gay nation slipped his tongue past those soft lips and tasted the smaller nation passionately. Denmark was smiling against Sweden while he watched the scene unfold, his chest to the others back. His fingers joined America's in teasing the pink buds on the Scandinavian's chest, occasionally dropping a hand away to grope along America's thigh.

After tongue wrestling with the Swede's tongue, America drew back for moment to catch his breath and started to attack Sweden's throat with playful bites. Sweden moaned deeply when his neck was given love, soft red marks standing out on his pale skin. He nudged the Dane back so he could pull America onto his lap, letting the smaller nation feel his erection beneath the flimsy towel that was somehow still around his hips.

Denmark stood and decided to get in on the fun, coming up behind America and coiling his arms around the blonde's waist while rocking their hips together. He heard Sweden make a little noise from the friction and smirked, licking his lips, giving America a hickey to match the blooming bites on his fellow Scandinavian.

America shivered as the two Scandinavian nations began to sandwiched him. His breath hitched as Sweden teased his nipples while Denmark groped his ass. Sweden bent to lick at one of the pert pink buds, his tongue flicking softly before suckling gently. Denmark watched, His hands still feeling up the American while one came around to touch America's lips.

"Open up, Ja?" He wanted to prep the nation for what was to come.

Beckoning the Dane's command, America began to coat Denmark's fingers with saliva. A soft moan escaped form his lips as he felt Sweden's hand rubbing his cock against the Swede's much larger erection. With Sweden rubbing their slick cocks together and Denmark grinding his own hardness against the swell of that cute American ass, the sauna was much hotter then it should've been. Denmark drew his hand back and smirked at the glistening saliva before dipping a hand down to knead America's ass, sliding his fingers inside the tight passage.

Sweden was apparently not as patient, He pulled the little blonde against his chest and rubbed his needy organ between the smallest nation's spread legs. Denmark eyed his old friend, slipping his fingers out of America's body to take Sweden into his hand instead. The tallest of the three responded with a hiss.

"I think you're ready now." Denmark whispered, guiding the Swede's cock to the American's entrance. Slowly, the Scandinavian began to slip inside while hissing in pleasure at the tight slick fit.

America gasped as the Swede's large member began to fill him up. His nails dug into Sweden's back as he felt his entrance being stretched apart more and more.

"_Shit…shit…you're hung…"_ The American half-moaned.

Exchanging a quick look with Sweden, and finding the same lust mirrored in his eyes, Denmark nodded, positioning himself flush against America's back. One moment, America was being held tightly, spooned between the two, with the Dane's hands holding his sides and one of Sweden's hands around his chest, and the second–

The second, both Sweden and Denmark were pressing in, and they were…

It was…

"Gh…" America felt his lungs constrict, choking him. "Ah… hnnnng…"

He could barely breathe, gasping for air as he was slowly filled, and it was a sensation he had never felt before. It was far too stretched, and they kept moving in, and it was pretty painful now.

But the feeling was…

Together with the pain of his skin stretching far wider than he would ever thought it could, another feeling was slowly building up. There was no space for anything anymore inside him, and that meant every single inch was filled to the brim, no place left untouched.

Sweden's and Denmark's lengths pressed hard against his prostate, previously roused enough that a bare brush sent sparkles of pleasure running up and down his arms and legs, and now, it was being mercilessly squeezed, and–

"Oh! Ah… hnnn…!"

Jesus fucking—… it felt fucking _**fantastic**_.

His nails dug into the Swede's back so hard that blood was drawn. Sweat accumulated on America's forehead as his sight became blur and body tensed up. He couldn't take it – it was too much. However Sweden had apparently predicted his reaction, because showing his self–control (it was hard not to just let go of all inhibitions and thrust deeply into that tight heat) he held him still with one hand and made the American turn his head towards him, kissing him deeply.

"J'st e'se up…" He said, giving the younger nation another kiss.

Denmark nibbled his ear, "You can take it. After all…you _are_ the hero…"

Slowly America's body relaxed and accepted the double penetration. At first, the motions were off, and both risked to slip out, but then a rhythm was established, and soon enough both were vigorously pounding inside the tight walls, whilst America hugged the Swede tightly, completely overwhelmed.

Too hard too fast too hot—too _**good**_…

Everything turned into a buzzed, heated pleasure, bodies blurring together, nothing more than heat and gasps and yells and demands for more, and pleasure so strong they could barely stand its waves. The world exploded in white stickiness with all three screaming each other's names pleasurably while semen coated their bodies.

It was all over in a few minutes. America found himself resting his head on Sweden's chest with Denmark snuggled close behind, arms wrapped around the American's waist.

"Told 'ya you could take it." The Dane panted.

America rolled his eyes and continued to snuggle with the larger nation. Denmark tried to move closer but was pushed back by Sweden's hand.

"Hey!"

"M'ne." The Swede growled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Wow...uh...yeah... I'm terribly sorry ; - ; **

**Translations & Notes (Fixed it!)  
><strong>

**Øresundsbroen Bridge - A bridge that connects Denmark with Sweden. Apparently you can travel from the Danish capital Copenhagen to Malmö, Sweden.**

**_Go-dåg_ - Good day  
><strong>

**_älskar_ - Love  
><strong>

**So...yeah...**

**Review?  
><strong>


End file.
